Stop The Beating Of My Heart
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover One-shot! Third in a short series. /"What's wrong, Jacob?" His stomach dropped when he heard the next two words. "I imprinted."/ Dean and Jacob's phone conversation. DeanxJacob
1. Stop The Beating Of My Heart

_Title: Stop The Beating Of My Heart_

_Summary: SupernaturalxTwilight Crossover One-shot! Third in a short series. /"What's wrong, Jacob?" His stomach dropped when he heard the next two words. "I imprinted."/ Dean and Jacob's phone conversation. DeanxJacob_

_Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance_

_Rating: T _

* * *

**Silent Knight: And here's the legendary scene - when Dean first learns that Jacob has imprinted on Renesmee, and how he felt when he found out about it. Poor dude - he finds out on the worst of times.**

**Anyway, since I don't want to give it away, let's move on. I don't own anything, except for the idea of this oneshot and this oneshot itself. So don't you go suing people. I just love Jacob Black and Dean Winchester, along with Supernatural. And speaking of that TV show - the season six premiere is coming on today! :DD Who's excited? I know I am, for sure!**

**On another note...enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Stop The Beating Of My Heart**

**Oneshot**

Sam was driving the Impala - that was all Dean could think about. Not the pain he felt in his side, not how labored and slow his breathing was getting, and definitely not how much blood was pouring out of his gunshot wound. All he could think about was that Sam was driving the Impala like a freaking maniac, and was, in a few seconds, no doubt going to crash it.

His eyes strayed to the windshield, then zipped back to Sam. Strayed to the windshield, zipped back to Sam. Strayed - windshield, zipped - Sam. Strayed, zipped. Windshield, Sam.

And that went on and on until Sam noticed, and let out a large breath.

"Seriously, Dean? All you can think about is your car when you're bleeding? Do you know that I might have to take you to the -" And Dean zoned him out, letting his head fall back against the headrest, but squinted his eyes closed and winced, realizing that he should've _gently rest back _against instead. Then he felt the pain in his side - actually felt it for the first time since that damn shape shifter had shot at him. His side was practically _burning_.

This made him squint his eyes close even harder. He wanted desperately to listen to Sam again, but it was like he _couldn't_. He was pretty sure he was about to pass out and -

His cell phone started to ring then, Led Zeppelin blasting. It brought him out of his funk, and instantly, it was like he was back, connected with the world and his brother once more. He could hear Sam ranting more clearly now, and smiled as he took out his phone, part of him already knowing who it was.

_Jacob, _it read on his caller ID.

His smile got even wider at that, and immediately he accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear. Sam quietened when he saw this, and went back to driving, frown on his face. It wasn't that he disapproved of his relationship with Jacob - in fact, Sam had told him privately that he was fine with it, that he didn't mind at all, that he didn't care if Dean went out with Jacob - because he liked Jacob and thought that their relationship was sort of...sweet.

On the inside, Dean had been bursting with happiness, but he just smirked at him and told him that it was great that he approved, but even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have cared. But he would've. It would've hurt Dean, knowing that Sam didn't approve. But he was pretty sure he wouldn't break up with Jacob, because he felt serious about him and the relationship they had.

"Hello?" He could hear the happiness in his voice, and mentally slapped himself. Darting his eyes quickly over to his brother, he wanted to groan when he saw a small smile on his face. But hey, at least that made Sam less mad, which meant that he wouldn't start ranting even worse than before. Good for Dean.

"Hey, Dean." Jacob's voice sounded scratchy and tired, as if he hadn't slept for the longest amount of time, kind of like the Cullens and the fact that they can't sleep. He shuddered, remembered the blackish-purple bags under their eyes, and paleness of their faces and their tired voices. Who knows how long they hadn't slept for. Edward was...how old? One hundred and eighty or something? Dean had no idea - he had forgotten his age already. He wondered how come Bella thought the Cullens were so..._beautiful_ when they just looked...well, with no better word, dead. Oh whatever. Teenagers were stupid ones, that's for sure _(_But Jacob wasn't_, Dean mentally added)_.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows. "What's wrong, Jacob? You sound like you haven't slept in a while." Sam turned his head briefly at him, frown replacing his smile, then glanced back at the dark, gloomy road filled with cars - why people other than them are still out was a mystery to Dean - before glancing back at him.

Jacob sighed on the other line, and static immediately followed. Dean winced a bit as that spurred on his headache, then went back to feeling worried for his werewolf boyfriend. Dean wondered what was wrong with him, why he sounded so tired, and why the hell he seemed so depressed, but none of these things had him prepared for what he was about to say next.

He felt his stomach drop when he heard the next two words.

"I imprinted."

Dean closed his eyes, and a tear drop fell down one cheek. Hastily, he wiped it away, hoping Sam hadn't seen, but it was too late. Sam had glanced at him just when that happened, and his frown deepened. He asked him what was wrong, but Dean turned away from him and looked out the window at the other cars zoomed past them or falling behind, and then glanced into his reflection's eyes.

They looked vacant - dead.

Just like how he had looked into the bathroom mirror and saw those same eyes after he had lit his dad's corpse on fire and watched, standing next to Sam and carrying the knowledge dad had bestowed upon his a few moments before his death that had to do with Sam and his strange powers.

Dean wasn't sure what to say to Jacob. He wasn't sure how to feel, because he didn't feel sadness or agony or anything that breaking up with someone you were sure you were in love with was supposed to feel like. He felt nothing, nothing at all. Though his heart felt hollow, like something had fallen out of there, never to be found again. Like there was no reason for him to live anymore, like there was no purpose for him in life anymore.

The blond Winchester closed his eyes, not wanting to see his reflection anymore, but the image inside his head was even worse. Jacob, standing in front of him, smiling happily as he introduced a girl who was plastered against his side. She was beautiful, with bronze hair that matched Edward's, her eyes downcast, so he couldn't see what colour they were. She was a small thing, really - looked very fragile, like she could break easily. Part of Dean felt like snapping her in half, but he resisted the temptation to do so. He could never do that to Jacob. Ever.

Jacob introduced Dean next, and Dean - the Dean in his head, who looked like fucking Hell itself, if that was even possible - smiled tiredly at her. Her eyes were still downcast, but she smiled a beautiful smile - pearly white teeth that were straighter than Sam's and his combined. He felt anger, jealousy and sadness then - but then those feelings vanished when, suddenly, he felt numb again.

"Dean? Dean, you there?" Jacob's deep, tired voice brought him back. Dean shook his head a bit, then slowly opened his eyes. Once more he was staring himself down. Soulless, his eyes were. Dead. Lost. Maybe even sad.

He cleared his throat that had suddenly gone dry. "Yeah. Yeah, Jacob, I'm still here. So, you, uh...imprinted?" Sam snapped his head back to him, eyes wide, mouth open in shock. He looked rather comical, really, but Dean was in no way about to burst into laughter. Jacob had imprinted. Jacob didn't want him anymore. Jacob wanted to break up. Jacob was about to unknowingly shatter his heart. Jacob was about to kill his soul. Jacob was about to kill _him_.

"Yeah. I-...I did. I...I imprinted, Dean. I actually...imprinted. On Edward and Bella's daughter," Jacob then paused, "Oh, and, uh...before I forget to tell you, Bella's a full-fledged vampire now. Renesmee, their daughter, is a half-vamp, so she was - she was, uh, about to kill Bella. Edward had to turn her." Dean winced, feeling sympathy for Bella.

His type of vampires made other vampires by having them drink their blood, and the process wasn't very painful, though the thirst for blood after wards was. And Forks' vampires had to bite humans to turn them, and the process was painful, with the venom spilling into their blood, stopping their heart and slowly and painfully turning them into a vampire.

From what Dean had gathered, it fucking _hurt_. And then the thirst for blood to top that all off.

How was Bella going to fight blood? How was Bella going to accept becoming a vampire - a monster? How was she going to deal with a half-vampiric child? Dean had no idea.

But then his mind progressed to Renesmee fully - Edward and Bella's half-vampire, half-human daughter. The one Jacob had imprinted on. The one who was going to be with Jacob. Hopefully she'd realize how lucky she was to have him. Hopefully she'd realize how great Jacob was, how much he'd care for her.

Dean sure had knew how lucky he was, he had knew how great Jacob was, how much he'd care for him. Tears stung his eyes, and Dean tried his best to hold them off.

It didn't work.

They fell down his cheeks like waves, but he didn't utter even one sob. Sam, face holding remorse and pity, turned away from him, giving him space, and looked out the windshield. Even slowed down a bit. Dean felt like laughing when he realized that, but he was sure that, if he did, he would start sobbing like a complete teenage girl. And he didn't want to do that. Not when Jacob could hear him. Not in front of his little brother.

"So how's Bella and Edward both dealing with things?" He wanted to act like Jacob imprinting didn't bother him, and patted himself mentally on his back when he heard his voice not even croak or break during the question. There was no way he was going to break down when Jacob was listening - no way he was going to show him weakness when he had already done so in front of his brother.

There was a silence from Jacob. "...they...they're doing...fine. A bit...stressed from...uh, the predicament we have, but, uh...they're, uh, fine. Worried about you. Worried about Renesmee. Not really, uh, worried about me." He laughed weakly, and Dean knew that he was stunned that he wasn't freaking out or anything. But he didn't know the truth - that he was actually crying like a damn girl right then. And never would he knew, because Dean would never tell him, and Sam wouldn't even utter a single word, either.

It was the brother code, you could say. Well, the Winchester brother code, anyway.

"Well...alright then. Send them my regards, alright? Bye, Jacob." He knew that they were over now. He knew that, if he didn't close the phone soon, he'd start sobbing like a pansy, and he didn't want that. Didn't need that. So much shit was already going on in his life - did this have to happen as well?

"Wait Dean! Don't close the phone! We need to talk about the imprinting-on-Renesmee thing!" What else was there to talk about? Jacob was going to be with the fucking half-vamp, and, like always, Dean was going to be alone. It was like Cassie all over again, but Jacob wasn't freaking out about him being a hunter or thinking he was crazy because he already had known a bit about the supernatural - was a part of it, too.

"What else is there to talk about, Jake? You're going to be with Renesmee. I get it."

"No - you don't! I don't want to be with her!" Jacob shouted at him. He didn't sound angry, though - just tired. Very, very tired.

Dean let out a hoarse chuckle at that. "Oh, really? You don't?" Then he sighed, feeling a bit tired himself, "Please - Jacob. Stop lying to me. I'm bleeding from a gunshot wound and you're -"

"Wait, what? You're bleeding? What the heck! What happened -"

"It doesn't matter, Jacob, and let me fucking finish!" Jacob quietened immediately, "Thanks. Now - I'm bleeding like crazy and you're BSing me. I know about this whole imprinting thing - you werewolves all had told me - all had warned me about what it meant. That, if you found you're imprint, there was no way you could resist. I know...I know that you told me you would try, but...I know it's useless, Jake. You'll...you'll leave me for her. I know it."

There was a silence on the other end.

Dean thought he had hung up for a minute, but then Jacob started laughing weakly. Then he was laughing loudly. The blond Winchester cried some more, then was about to hang up the phone when - "No, Dean. I'm not going to just...not fight. Not fight for you, not fight for us. I...I know about the pull I feel towards Renesmee, but I want to try and be with you. I mean, I can be friends with her, can't I? Just friends. I love you, Dean, and I...I...I wanna be with you. Forever. For as long as I live - as long as you live. I'll love you forever. And...and if I do give in, I'll never forget my love for you, or your love for me. I swear - I swear, Dean, I'm not lying to you. I'll always love you, and my love for you will never die."

The blond's tears started to fall even more as he heard this confession. "I...I..." He breathed in and out, in and out, in and out before answering, "...I love you too, Jacob. And I want you to fight, I do. I want to...I want...I want to fight, too. And I'll always love you for as long as we live. I swear."

Jacob let out a small gasp, then he could hear faint sobbing, and then he let a few sobs escape too, not caring that Sam could hear him. All he knew was that Jacob wanted to fight, that he wanted Jacob to fight. Fight for him, for the relationship they had, for the love they'd always have for each other, whether or not Jacob succumbed to his imprint. If his werewolf was willing to try, to fight, then he was willing to do so, too.

Because that's what you do for the people you love.

* * *

**Silent Knight: Aww...aren't those two just **adorable**! Hopefully you guys didn't mind that Sam wasn't in this much - but at least he was in it a bit, rather than in **_"Take This Heart Of Mine," _**when he wasn't there at all.**

**By the way - what do you guys think of making this Dean/Jacob thing a mini-series. Sort of like **_"Loving Samantha/Loving Dean"_ **if any of you guys read those two mini-series. They're basically series in the form on oneshot drabbes, though this Dean/Jacob mini-series would be both drabbles and oneshots, and you would only know Dean's side of things. If I do a mini-series for Dean and Jacob, I won't be doing Jacob's side of things. So let me know if you want this to be a mini-series or not. I'm confused, so I have no idea.**

**Anyways - review, people. You know how much I love reviews. lol ;)**

**Silent Knight over and out!**


	2. Faithful DeanJacob shipping readers,

_**Faithful Dean/Jacob shipping readers,**_

Don't miss out on the prequel for this story named **"This Werewolf's Got My Heart" **and the sequel to the prequel **"Take This Heart Of Mine"**!

Go on and check 'em out, and - as you should already know - let me know what you think about taking things to the next level and making a small mini-series out of Dean and Jacob's fictional love life. :)

_**~Silent Knight.**_


End file.
